


It Goes Like This

by tuesday



Series: Author's Favorites [13]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Knock-Knock Jokes, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Spoilers - No Mercy Route, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two people stand on either side of a door: one a skeleton, one a goat, both monsters.  The skeleton’s waiting for someone who may never come.  The goat’s making sure no one can leave.   Sounds like the set up to a bad joke, right?</p><p>Trust me, it is.</p><p>-</p><p>In which Sans is good at his job, and his special attack worked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Goes Like This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShamanicShaymin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamanicShaymin/gifts).



> I saw your prompt, "Something exploring Sans and Toriel's relationship via them exchanging jokes at the door," and really wanted to do something with it. It . . . ended up as an aborted No Mercy post-canon fic. Also, there are some terrible jokes? 
> 
> I am very sorry.
> 
> Happy Yuletide?
> 
> (Thank you so much to the utterly fabulous shadow_lover, who doesn't even go here, but was an immense help.)

Two people stand on either side of a door: one a skeleton, one a goat, both monsters. The skeleton’s waiting for someone who may never come. The goat’s making sure no one can leave. Sounds like the set up to a bad joke, right?

Trust me, it is.

The skeleton lets his head thud against the door, thinks maybe he can take a nap there. The goat’s startled by the sudden sound.

 

The first part of the joke goes like this:

A noise like knocking.

“Who’s there?”

The skeleton doesn’t have a punchline set up yet.

 

Part two comes a bit later:

The skeleton knocks on purpose this time.

For once, the goat’s around to answer.

“Knock knock.”

“Who’s there?”

“Orange.”

“Orange who?”

“Orange you going to let me in?”

The goat laughs. She was expecting the one about bananas.

Doesn’t let him in, though.

 

Part three’s a montage of knock-knock jokes.

Really terrible, really cliché knock-knock jokes.

She laughs every time.

Starts to tell some of her own.

 

Part four, years have passed. There’s just the one knock-knock joke this time. (It’s not the real joke.) 

She tells it:

“Knock knock.”

“Who’s there?”

“Anita.”

“Anita who?”

“Anita favor.”

“Anything,” he says. (This is the real joke.)

“If a child leaves here--” and the goat does not sound thrilled at this prospect, “--keep an eye on them for me, would you? Keep them safe.”

“I’ll keep an eyesocket out,” the skeleton says.

“Promise?”

The skeleton never makes promises. But for her? He gives her his word. (This is _definitely_ the real joke.)

He even keeps it for a while.

Hey, there’s a reason he never makes promises.

 

This is the last part of the joke. You ready? It goes like this: 

A skeleton stands on the wrong side of a door. He’s waiting for someone who'll never answer.

He says:

“Knock knock.”

He says:

“Boo.”

He says:

“Why are you crying?”

But there’s only one person crying here.

**Author's Note:**

> Sans won, so why isn't he laughing? 
> 
>  
> 
> _Because the joke's on him._


End file.
